Sun and Fan in the Mist
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Sasukes life stood still for 10 years. But then, simple chuunin exams might reveal more than anyone bargained for. Some people are found and about others you didn't even know. Don't want to reveal too much, so for now it's just this horrible summary...
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stretched as he yawned, being bored out of his mind. He was sitting on a roof of the exam stadium, in which were currently the most recent chuunin exams taking place. He was glad that he was already a jounin, as the opponents didn't seem very strong this year. Well, most of them. From the 8 participants that managed to get into the third part, only 3 seemed to be chuunin material. And sadly, 2 of them were not from Konoha.

The Uchiha heir sighed, why did Tsunade want him here? He and the other guards were nothing but trinkets to show other hokages that they care about the event and have some security. He sighed again and signed others that everything was clear.

"Ah, here you are Sasuke-kun," came a female voice from behind him.

Sasuke craned his neck to look behind him, "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi smiled softly, "Can't I see how you are doing?"

"We are here for a job," Sasuke barked, "Shouldn't you be at med station waiting to heal injured?"

Sakura ignored his tone and sat beside him, "Shizune-san is there, and besides, this is final round and there were no serious injuries."

Sasuke didn't react his eyes glued to the duel below. Sakura was right, it was last round, but it seemed to drag itself, as no one wanted to surrender.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun?" started Sakura shyly, "Do you think… that maybe after the exams… We could go eat somewhere?"

"No," Sasuke said shortly.

"Why not?!" Sakura asked angrily, and hissed, "You know… it's been 10 years Sasuke! Naruto won't come back from his grave! You need to move on! The council…"

"The council what?" Sasuke glared at her, "They can't make me do shit!"

"But you always wanted…" Sakura's eyes filled with tears, but Sasuke only glared harder.

"I think you need to leave Sakura," the Uchiha heir said icily.

"B-but…" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and send Sakura hateful glare, "I said: LEAVE!"

Sakura took the hint and quickly left, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sasuke sighed and deactivated his sharingan.

"Tough time?" this time it was male voice at which Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Not you too, Kakashi," he said.

"Actually, I came to help you, but you handled it," Kakashi chuckled.

"So now you can go," Sasuke said, "Isn't Iruka-sensei waiting for you?"

But Kakashi ignored him and looked at the match.

"Seems like Yuuto-kun found his match, neh?" he asked nonchalantly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew that Kakashi only wanted to lift his mood, but the older man should know by now that he hated small talks.

"That little redhead might even win," Kakashi refused to give up.

Sasuke snorted, "Come on, I agree she is really good, but once Hyuuga decides to use his byakugan, she will lose."

"You never know," Kakashi grinned.

Sasuke shook his head and looked back at the match. As he said, soon Hyuuga Yuuto started to utilize his byakugan more and the redheaded girl had to go on defensive.

"See? Doujutsu is too much for a fresh genin like her," Sasuke said.

And then a call from the Kirigakure's girl made both males freeze: "Sharingan!"


	2. Chapter 2

It took the young girl only few seconds to defeat the shocked Hyuuga.

Everyone was quiet until the proctor finally found his voice, "T-the winner is Uzuki Sarada!"

In a split second Sasuke jumped down towards the Kiri's girl, only to by blocked by one of Mizukage's bodyguards.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke hissed at the mask wearing man.

But the other man seemed unfazed by his glare.

"Don't touch her Uchiha," said the man calmly.

"I just want to ask something," Sasuke attemted to go around, only to be blocked again, "I'm not going to hurt her."

"I would step away Uchiha-san, if I were you," Mizukage called as she was rushing towards them, "Captain Wolf is very protective of his daughter."

"Daughter?" Sasuke repeated and looked at the redheaded genin, who still didn't dispel her sharingan and was looking at him with alarm written in her face and posture.

Then he looked back at the Kiri anbu, getting a good look at the man for the first time. He was shorter than him, but that was probably all he could say for sure, as the man was not only wearing anbu mask, with simple blue waves but was wearing a cloak on top of his anbu uniform covering his head and body. Well, the hand holding a kunai in defense was tan, he had black sandals, and his weapon holster was on right leg and he held kunai in right hand, so most probably right handed.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, "Are you Uchiha too?!"

"Did you sit on your ears? Our surname is not Uchiha, but Uzuki," the guard said dryly.

"Show me your face!" Sasuke reached for his mask, but the guard quickly pulled his head back and blocked Sasuke's hand with his left.

"I'm sorry, but you see… I'm on duty right now, so I can't," the guard said calmly.

"Uchiha step back," Tsunade said angrily.

She was curious about that Sarada girl too, but right now Sasuke was too emotional to think rationally. He can't just harass shinobis from other villages. Hopefully mizukage wouldn't find this offensive.

The mizukage looked rather amused by the situation.

"Now now Uchiha-san, are you so attracted to my Anbu Commander that you want to strip him?" she chuckled, "I'm afraid he is right and can't reveal himself on duty."

Sasuke glared at the guard, growling his disagreement.

There was a small gasp coming from behind Sasuke and everyone looked that way, their eyes landing on Hyuuga Yuuto, whose eyes, still with active Byakugan, were wide in shock and fixated on Kiri's Anbu guard.

"Y-Yondaime," the boy stuttered.

Everyone was staring at the boy in shocked silence.

"Mah, Yuuto-kun, that's not very nice," Kakashi appeared behind Commander Uzuki and patted his hands younger mans shoulders, who tensed, "Look closer, Minato-sensei would be a bit taller than Uzuki-san."

Before anyone could say anything more, a kunai flew at the anbu commander and Kakashi, and they reacted in split second, both pulling out their own kunai's and Kakashi threw his to intercept the flying kunai. In split second every shinobi at the arena was in high alert.

And a second later, a group of strange ninja's jumped from the stands, and mass of weapons started to rain on Konoha and Kiri shinobi's. The anbu from both villages, and some high ranking Konoha ninja's engaged them, while others protected the civilians.

"Ha! Some security!" yelled one of the Kiri shinobis, who stayed behind to guard their Mizukage and Uzuki Sarada, who jumped behind the Mizukage, as she knew the attackers were way out of her league.

"Maa, maa, such mean words," nearby standing Kakashi teased, but the Kiri shinobi just rolled his eyes under his mask.

The enemy forces kept coming, so everyone had to concentrate. There was a quick call for a formation eagle, from Kiri's commander, otherwise there was almost no words between the combatants.

Uzuki stabbed his opponent in stomach and jumped backwards, to get himself out of reach and observe the situation.

He frowned, suddenly feeling really uneasy, but not seeing anything what would cause such dread. He brought his hand to his face in earth seal, and extended his chakra to sense if there was something happening outside the arena. Suddenly, he tensed, opened his eyes and looked at Mizukage.

"Permission to leave!" he yelled, and not really waiting for answer from the surprised woman, he took off, jumping onto roof and disappearing form sight.

This caught attention of Sasuke and Kakashi, who looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.

Sasuke immediately killed his opponent and followed the Kiri commander. Kakashi tried to do the same, but he was being ganged upon by three enemy shinobi's. But then Sakura jumped in, knocked one of them out, and looked at Kakashi.

"GO!" she yelled at her former teacher, "I will handle them."

Kakashi smiled, as the pink haired woman cracked her knuckles, and quickly jumped on the roof. Soon he caught up with Sasuke, with Uzuki few roofs in front of them.

"What's happening?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke shook his head, "But isn't the Hokage tower and the Academy this way?"

Kakashi's eyes widened and his head snapped forward, "Shit!"

\- N - N - N - N –

Iruka panted as he dodged yet another attack from one of his five enemies. He knew he had no chance to win against 5 people, but he was stalling them off. When the attack started, he and few other teachers engaged the enemies, while the rest desperately tried to evacuate the scared children into safety.

"Sensei, I told you, we can resolve this peacefully," said one of the attackers, "You can leave with the brats, we just want the 9 years olds."

Iruka snarled. Like hell he would let his students be abducted by anyone.

"Over my dead body," he yelled.

The attacker shrugged and sighed, "As you wish sensei…"

And all of his enemies simultaneously hurled hundreds of kunai's and shuriken's at Iruka, who managed to dodge and block almost all of them. All but, two shuriken's which got jabbed in his leg and one kunai which found its way into his shoulder.

Iruka gripped the kunai in his shoulder and yanked it out. Then he looked back at his opponents, and readied himself for another attack. And he didn't need to wait long. He raised his weapon and waited.

Someone appeared in front of him, effectively shielding him from upcoming attack. Iruka sucked in air and blinked.

The man glanced back at Iruka.

"Are you okay sensei?" the man asked and Iruka saw that he was wearing a mask with Kirigakure's symbol.

He could only nod.

Two more people landed beside Kirigakure's anbu.

"Five against one? How about we level the field?" Kakashi said in cold voice.

"Shit, Sharingan no Kakashi!" yelled one of the enemies.

They said they could distract them," hissed another.

Sasuke jumped towards them, "Dead people don't talk."

They engaged them, and soon five dead bodies were lying at their feet.

"Why did they attack the Academy Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"They wanted the children!" Iruka was still angry that someone could target the children, "But they said, they only wanted the nine years old."

"Why would they…?" Uzuki asked.

Iruka wanted to say something, but a girls shriek pierced the air. All four men whipped their heads around and saw that some man was picking up Sarada and running away with her.

"Shit, she must have followed me!" barked Uzuki, and followed the man.

"Kakashi, stay with Iruka and protect the school," said Sasuke and went after Uzuki.

Uzuki caught up with the kidnapper in the forest, while Sasuke stayed in the shadows.

"I think she is a bit young for ya, buddy," said Uzuki.

"Fuck off, if you want to live," the man said holding a kunai to the neck of unconscious Sarada, "Or better, why don't you show me your face? Why don't we have a nice face to face chat?"

Uzuki didn't move for a few seconds.

"Come on, or I will slit this brats neck," the man was losing his patience.

Uzuki slowly raised his hands to his mask.

But then the man grunted, and Sasuke behind him reached for Sarada and the man fell from the branch, dead.

"Nice cooperation, Uchiha," said Uzuki.

Sasuke hid his kunai and shifted Sarada in his arms, to hold her more secure, "Likewise. Now can tell me who the hell are you?"

Uzuki was silent for a few seconds, then he sighed, "So from one blackmailer to another?"

Sasuke wanted to protest, that he didn't really threaten anyone, but the Kiri commander reached for his mask again and pulled it up, revealing his tank face, bright blue eyes, but above all whisker marks on both of his cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he sucked in air and then in shock breathed out: "Naruto…"


	3. Chapter 3

In his shock Sasuke loosened his grip on the unconscious girl and she started to slide down. He quickly realized it and tightened his grip, but the Kiri captain already jumped onto the tree trunk below him.

"Idiot, you almost dropped her!" familiar blue eyes glared at him, "You got what you wanted, now give me my daughter back!"

This time Sasuke didn't protest. He carefully handed the girl over to the other man.

"Naruto… is that really you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

But the man quickly pulled his ANBU mask back over his face.

"I think you are mistaking me for someone," the Kiri ANBU said curtly, "My name is Uzuki Minato. "

Then he quickly jumped onto a branch of nearby tree with Sasuke following him.

Sasuke caught up with him and grabbed him by an arm, effectively stopping him.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Sasuke growled, "How hard it is to change Uzumaki to Uzuki and take your father's name?"

For a second the Kiri Captain was silent, then he barked out, "You are delusional!"

Sasuke glared at the other man, but their argument was interrupted by soft groan from the red haired girl.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked.

"You followed me," said Minato to his daughter calmly.

Sarada blushed in shame and scratched the back of her head, "I'm sorry Tou-san, I …"

Minato just sighed, "You are lucky, we were there to save you."

Sarada lowered her eyes in shame, "Yes sir…"

Minato lowered his daughter, so she stand on the branch herself.

Sasuke watched them and then wanted to continue where they left, "So Naru-…"

But the other man sharply interrupted him, "Don't start again, Uchiha-san. We have to get back and help others."

Sarada glanced at Sasuke, and after recognized him as the man who tried to get to her after the exam and she watched him warily.

Sasuke noticed how Sarada looked at him and raised his empty hands to show her, he was not a threat to her.

"Let's go," said Minato and jumped towards the village, with Sarada and Sasuke following him closely.

After a few minutes they arrived at the edge of a cliff near the Hokage heads, overlooking the village.

Minato squinted his eyes, trying to see the situation in the village, "Hm, I think they already defeated those around academy."

Sarada activated her Sharingan and looked down. But before she could confirm her father's words, another voice chipped in: "Yes, they are done, Kakashi is heading back to the arena and Iruka is treating the wounded."

Sarada looked at Sasuke surprised, he has to have good eyes, if he can see so much. Her eyes widened as she saw his red eyes, so similar to her own.

"Who…" she started to ask, but couldn't get the words out when Sasuke looked at her.

"Okay, Sarada, you go to the academy and help Iru- academy teacher with ponytail and scar across his nose and help him," the Minato said, "I'm going to the arena to help and I will pick you up later."

With that he jumped from the cliff aiming at one of the roofs.

Sasuke scoffed, "You know where the academy is."

And he too jumped towards the battle arena.

After a few seconds he caught up with the other man, who glanced towards him and then pulled from his leg holster. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering what that the Kiri captain planning, when the man in question threw a kunai in the direction they were running and after a second he disappeared and reappeared several meters in front, catching the kunai, before repeating the process, until he caught up with Kakashi, who had quite a big head start. Sasuke swore and quickly went through the hand seals for teleportation and teleporting to those two.

"Oh, sorry, am I too fast for ya?" Minato asked, the teasing tone could be clearly heard in his voice.

Sasuke glared, but then he got an idea.

"Don't worry about me, I can keep up, if the situation calls for it, Minato-san," the raven haired man said innocently.

At the mention of his sensei's name, Kakashi's head snapped towards the man, "What?"

The Kiri ANBU visibly tensed and sped up.

Now was Sasuke sure it was Naruto, that he wasn't just hallucination. Sasuke quickly followed the man with confused Kakashi in tow.

As they arrived on top of the roof of the stadium, they saw, that not only were Konoha's and Kiri's shinobi still fighting, it seemed that the number of enemies rose.

Kakashi and Sasuke immediately jumped down, joining the battle.

But Minato just muttered, "For god's sake…"

And with that, he pulled out a kunai with exploding tag tied to it and threw it high into the air. It flew above the stadium and exploded in red smoke. And on that signal, all of the Kiri's ANBU pulled out their own kunais and threw them to the ground.

"Now, let the show begin," Minato said jokingly, and jumped from the roof.

And disappeared only to reappear near one of the dropped kunai's. His teammate jumped back as he attacked his opponent, and after a few seconds he knocked him out. And he disappear again. And again and again. He was jumping between the kunai's quickly as a lightning, gradually taking care of the attackers. Once he slapped a tag with seal on it onto ground and teleported again, and the tag exploded with streams of water, which the Kiri's shinobi quickly took advantage of and used in their water jutsu's.

Kakashi was fighting one of the enemy nin's when Kiri's Captain appeared near him, quickly took care the shinobi that was attacking some female Kiri ANBU and disappeared again.

"Hiraishin," Kakashi looked away from his opponent distractedly, but sharp pain in his shoulder drew his attention back.

Sasuke on the other hand, could watch both his opponent and Minato/Naruto, thanks to his Sharingan.

And lucky he did, as the other man was preoccupied dealing with yet attacker, when another enemy ran towards him, which he probably didn't notice.

"Naruto watch out!" Sasuke called and the man moved to dodge, but couldn't completely, the attacking man managed to hit the mask on his face, which broke.

The captain didn't even blink, teleported behind is opponent forming a familiar blue chakra ball in his hand and hitting the man with it.

"Now, that should be all," muttered Minato, pulling his collar higher, to hide his face, but because he took out most of the enemies, everyone was already watching him.

"Fuck," whispered Minato under his breath, hoping for some miracle.

Which didn't come and the next second he was attacked by three Konoha ANBU, which he simply blocked with his hands and even a raised foot.

"Well this is what you call gratefulness?" Minato sighed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke walked towards the group, but was blocked by another ANBU.

"Arrest him!" yelled a voice, and when Sasuke looked over, he saw an elderly man, who he recognized as a one of the Council members.

"What are you doing?!" Tsunade stood between the council man and the group of ANBU's.

"Tsunade-sama, protecting criminals now?" the council man said mocking Tsunade.

"He is not a criminal," yelled Tsunade.

"He deserted the village!" the man yelled back, and Tsunade just glared at him, "Now take him away!"

"Like hell I will let you take one of my men," growled Mei, the Mizukage, "Keep your dirty hand of him!"

The council man looked at the Mizukage with disgust, "Mizukage, with all due respect, you brought a dangerous missing nin into our village and you are still a guest here."

Mei looked like she wanted to strangle the man, but Minato stopped her, "Mei, stop. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding. Let's see what these "nice" people want."

Nobody seemed to argue anymore, so the ANBU prompted Minato to walk, surrounding him.

As they walked out of the stadium full of whispering people pointing at Minato, the captain called out, "Can someone please fetch Sarada from the Academy please? Thanks."


End file.
